The Invasion Series Book 1: The Aliens
by Demi-Jedi
Summary: They are on the run. On the run because they are wanted criminals. Wanted criminals because they are simply human. Well the blowing up of a military base might push you on the wanted list but the aliens wanted us most because we are human. No swearing. Different Universe than the Percy Jackson series.


**A/n Hey guys! Here's the story I promised in chapter 3 of 'The Moons Chosen.' To me I just posted that chapter within 5 minutes, while you guys could have totally ignored The Moons Chosen. Wow, time is weird like that, anyhow here is the story whether you have seen the promise or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Nerf, or any songs mentioned. (But I wished I owned Nerf)**

 _Percy's P.O.V._

We were on the run. On the run because we are wanted criminals. Wanted criminals because we are simply human. Well the blowing up of a military base might push you on the wanted list but the aliens wanted us because we are human more than they wanted for blowing up that base. But they should thank us for destroying that base, they literally have millions of them.

But wait I'm getting ahead om myself, my name is Percy Jackson, the other person I'm running with is Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl, or my girlfriend since the invasion.

The invasion is when the aliens made their presence known. They were on earth for awhile before they started running around and killing any human that hadn't died already. But the 'died already thing I'll explain later. The first stage was that they made the president a 'host.' A host is when the aliens put themselves in a dead, undamaged human body. They have weapons that do that.

They made all Americans give over any weapon the shoots a projectile, and their cheese graters why I don't know. The police couldn't have a gun. The military couldn't have a gun. The only guns around were Nerf. Then the invasion started.

For some strange reason the aliens only attacked the U.S. But when another country tried to help out they got totally obliterated. I mean not a single building stone was left on top of another, if there were any building stones left intact. So far only the U.K., Russia, Canada, and Japan have tried to help. They all failed to win and survive. Now they are all counties of rubble, and ice for Russia and Canada.

The aliens want America in all of its glory. With New York City, Los Angeles, and Pittsburgh all still standing along with the other cities of the United States. They have built military bases, bunkers, fortresses, and Japanese strongholds everywhere. The deserts, forests, and cities all become a home for at least one base. The main base is so disguised the resistance doesn't even know where it is.

Now the resistance is where the fun starts. They try to help the humans and kill the aliens. You can tell if the resistance is nearby when you see a dead body with a bullet hole, or stab hole, somewhere on it's body because the aliens can't make a body a host if it is majorly damaged.

Now me and Annabeth's parents are in the resistance, one of it's leaders. There are about 14 or so leaders of the resistance. Some of their names are Poseidon, (my dad) Athena, (Annabeth's mom) Artemis, Hermes, Hades, and Hestia, but you get the picture. Their parents are all Greek mythology freaks.

Now Annabeth and I are trying to find a resistance member in order to do two things. One, sign up, we want to join so badly, if we joined then we could help out and be helped. But the other thing is the most important, find out parents. You see when the invasion started, my uncle, Zeus betrayed the resistance and that ended up with the other Greek-god-named leaders to be captured. Zeus became one of 5 non-dead humans to join the aliens side. I have heard that two of the traitor-humans have been killed by the resistance. Also, the aliens are cruel. They have made technology that makes the subject forced to do something and the only way to permanently to remove it is to have the subject's child to touch the subject. Now only Artemis and Hermes have been forced to wear this horrid technology. Hermes has a lot of kids so he might be freed easily, but Artemis has no kids. It was said that she was married but she never had a kid survive birth. She almost had one kid but it is uncertain whether or not he survived because of the gun law confusion because in total all of the guns that they had at the time was almost as much as the Israeli army. So Artemis's child was forgotten because of that and the fact that all of the now resistance leaders tried to be law abiding citizens, until the invasion.

Now I have heard that a few of the leaders have gotten out but I don't know most of them. I know for one Hestia was free the last I checked. Now back to the present, I might have bored you with all of the backstory.

Annabeth and I were walking through the woods in Pennsylvania when we saw a boy. He had black hair, it looked like dark green eyes with silver around them, and he looked about 13. He had a Japanese ninjato sword on his back.

Me and Annabeth shared a glance at each other. We had just come from a fight with two aliens and we wondered if he was one too. You see alien hosts usually have neon green eyes. The dark green eyes could mean that he just got the alien in his body and his eyes were just changing but his body language, the way he was glancing around, the nervousness in his eyes, the amount of stuff in his baby-blue backpack were all hints that he was a human that hasn't died.

We walked out into the clearing he was in and he immediately snapped towards us his hand inching towards his back. But suddenly paused, acted as if he was listing to something and lowered is hand.

"Hello!" he said, "Come on out. I can assure you that I am a human. Also, I know to trust you because aliens would just burst into this clearing with their stupid weapons flashing those stinking lights. But anyway come on out I don't bite humans that are on my side."

We slowly walked out further into the clearing. We semi-trusted this guy and he was a little freaky honestly.

"Who are you? And were did you come from?" Annabeth asked.

"Me? Well I just came from breaking out of a Alien base, and my name is Michael Beck but please call me Mike."

 **A/n Dun dun daaaaa! This is the first chapter of the Invasion series. I promise that Mike is not that creepy and that his main weapon in The Moon's Choses in that ninjato sword. But until that next chapter comes out for both stories, Have Fun!**


End file.
